


狂犬病

by SatsukiKage



Series: 【AL】病症系列 [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 生化2重置版背景。ABO。Alpha!Ada/Omega!Leon。女攻男受。拟犬。私设漫天。





	狂犬病

里昂端坐在缆车里。他看起来有些紧张，因为艾达一直盯着他的头顶看。准确的说，是他头顶突然多出的毛茸茸的耳朵。

“或许你可以给我个解释？”

“可能是我不小心染上了什么病毒。”里昂担忧的拽了拽自己多出来的耳朵和尾巴，又因为感受到了疼痛而停止企图把它们直接从身上拔下来的想法。他的棕色毛绒耳朵不安的垂了下来，尾巴也低垂着不停扫在椅子上。艾达有些犹豫，她在思考现在的里昂是否还有继续利用的价值，毕竟她不想在身边留着一颗定时炸弹。

里昂似乎对艾达的犹豫误会了，他打起精神，耳朵重新立了起来，用充满活力和希望的眼神重新对视艾达：“不过除了这个之外我没有感受到其他异常，这个病毒大概不会对我有很大影响。你可以放心，我不会因此袭击你的。”

里昂的盲目乐观和自信让艾达忍不住想泼他的冷水，但他的眼神实在太像初生的奶狗了，配上那对柔软的耳朵和左右摆着的尾巴，反而让他有些傻的可爱。艾达选择吞下了嘴边的话，毕竟比起泼冷水，有件更重要的事。

“里昂，你在发情吗？”

里昂的脸一下子涨得通红。

“我以为你没注意到。”

“我是个Alpha。”艾达对里昂的天真更多了几分无奈，“也是病毒的影响？”

里昂点点头。“距离我的发情期还有段时间，所以我没有随身携带抑制剂。”他咽了咽唾沫，因为封闭的环境让艾达的信息素闻起来更加浓郁了，他能感觉自己的体液开始外溢，用力夹紧双腿想阻止，“我能忍受这个。”

“噢，天真的小处男。”艾达再次为里昂的自信摇了摇头，“我猜这是你第一个没有抑制剂的发情期？”

“是。”里昂有些窘迫的承认道，“但我还是认为——”

“听我的，里昂。我不想让你因为控制不住信息素而吸引僵尸葬送生命。”艾达握住里昂放在长椅上的手，里昂的声音一下停住了，“我可以给你一个临时标记。至于生理问题，我不介意你在这里发泄。”

里昂的眼睛从艾达的脸上移到他们重叠的手上。他有些不敢相信，艾达是想让他在这里自慰吗？在一个自己有好感的Alpha的面前？里昂抬起视线，正对上艾达盯着他的目光，像被烫到一样低下了头。或许艾达只是想帮他脱离困境，但他不确定自己应不应该听艾达的，然而病毒引发的发情期确实已经让他无法忍耐了。

里昂蹭了蹭臀部被自己体液浸湿的那块布料，最终接受了艾达的提议。他看了看艾达，又看了看地面，最后站起来，慢腾腾的卸下自己的防具，将手放在自己腰带上时，他又看了看艾达。

“或许我该回避一下？”

艾达露出一个了然的表情，然后转过身去。里昂松了口气的同时又有一丝失落。不过没有了艾达的视线，至少他不会感到过于尴尬和羞耻。他脱下湿了一片的长裤和内裤。一直被勒在裤子里的尾巴终于解放了，开心的左右摇晃着。里昂却感觉十分难受，不论什么样的坐姿都会压到身后的尾巴。他看了看背过身的艾达，最终选了一个色情无比的姿势——高挺着臀部跪在长椅上。

现在里昂十分庆幸艾达自己转了过去，不然他真的要无地自容了。他的手指顺着自己的臀瓣插进不停往外流着爱液的后穴，饥渴的后穴立刻吞掉了他的一个指节。里昂忍住呻吟，微张的唇只发出轻声的喘息，另一只手扶着椅子防止自己摔到艾达背上。

病毒似乎让他的嗅觉比平常更加敏感，里昂能清晰的闻到空气里自己的味道之外艾达香醇的气味。他看着艾达的后背，脑子里有个念头不断地劝说他「在她身上留下你的味道」。里昂在念头的劝说下将头探向艾达颈窝的Alpha腺，想要在上面舔上一口。Alpha信息素的味道让他沉迷，他像瘾君子一样无法停止，甚至渴望着更多。他的胳膊绕过他的尾巴，手指在自己的体内发泄一般搅动着，敏感的软肉吸附在他的手指上。他按着自己的前列腺，快感让他的毛茸茸的耳尖直打颤。甬道里分泌出更多透明的液体，从里昂的指缝里往外溢，让安静的空间响起鲜明的水声。但里昂本人毫无自觉，一心沉醉在艾达的味道里。

“里昂？”

察觉到里昂近得异常的吐息，艾达出声询问。里昂一下清醒过来，急忙将自己拉回来，为自己还没有碰上艾达的身体而松了口气。但艾达此刻已经转过身来，她的目光盯在里昂高挺的臀上，眼神一暗，不自觉舔了舔干燥的唇角。空气里的alpha味道变得更加浓郁。

“你看起来需要帮忙。”

里昂没来得及拒绝，艾达就吻上他微张的唇，将舌尖探进他的口中。尝到Alpha浓烈的信息素，里昂控制不住的将自己的舌探进艾达的口腔，贪婪的吞食着Alpha唾液中的信息素。艾达咬着贪食的Omega的下唇，指腹按在含着里昂手指的穴口。里昂被电到似的抖了一下，放开艾达的唇猛的吸了口气，想抽回自己的手，但被艾达按住了。

“艾达……”

“别停下。”

Alpha平和的语气里带着不容拒绝的坚决。里昂听话的继续在自己的体内挑逗，带着绒毛的耳朵却不受控的低垂，随着艾达的动作一颤一颤的。尾巴也垂下来，扫在艾达的手背。艾达忍不住去揉了揉里昂头顶的那对狗耳朵，柔软的皮毛下是新生的皮肤特有的粉嫩。里昂发出呜咽一般的呻吟，本能的用脸去蹭艾达的手指。艾达的手指从里昂的脸抚摸到里昂被吻得泛红的唇边。里昂无意识的伸出舌头，顺着指缝舔舐艾达的手心，看起来根本没意识到自己的动作多么像一只撒娇的奶狗。

艾达有些后悔了。她不该答应只临时标记里昂的。但她欺骗里昂已经够多了，至少这个承诺她想遵守。她另一只手顺着里昂的臀缝往上滑，在碰到里昂新长出来的尾巴时挠了挠敏感的尾巴根部。里昂挺起腰，发泄的咬住艾达的手指，嘴上却并没有用力，只是用犬齿轻轻摩拭。他左右摇晃的尾巴不停扫在艾达的胳膊上，让艾达的心底痒痒的。

“艾达，别玩了。摸摸我。”里昂用湿润的声音恳求着艾达，用唇去蹭艾达的脸，想要讨好面前的Alpha。他的性器早就涨得发疼，却始终无法到达临界点。艾达浓郁的气味确实满足着发情的Omega，但仅仅如此还不够。里昂的身体渴望着Alpha的阴茎，不停溢水的穴口渴望被Alpha的结填满，脖颈的Omega腺渴望被Alpha啃咬标记。他是如此的渴望艾达，但他无法说出口，因为艾达只愿意临时标记他。他的眼泪几乎要因此落下来。

艾达将里昂拉到自己腿上，让他跨在自己身上。里昂虽然还沉浸在性欲里，依旧小心地避开了艾达腿上的伤。里昂骨子里的温柔让艾达更加想要标记他。Alpha的占有欲快要占了上风，她无法想象这份温柔被放在其他Alpha身上。艾达侧过头，含住里昂脖颈的Omega腺。腺体立刻散发更多甜美的味道来引诱面前的Alpha。里昂发出一声拉长的呻吟，挺翘的臀隔着艾达的裤子蹭着里面发硬的阴茎。

里昂的身体因为无法发泄的欲望热得发烫，他快要被病毒逼疯了，泪水在眨眼时终于落了下来，有些还挂在里昂浅棕的睫毛上。他的眼眶委屈的泛红，泪水和唾液混在一起，舌尖因为过热的身体微微往外吐着。“艾达，艾达……”里昂的哭腔里带着软糯的鼻音，撒娇似的一遍遍叫着艾达的名字。他似乎再也忍不住了，抽出在体内怎么搅弄也始终无法到达高潮的手，拉着艾达的手，一只手放在自己胸口，一只手放在自己湿透了的臀。

“求你，艾达，我想要你。”里昂用自己仅剩的最大的决心对艾达说。艾达被里昂拉着的手没有动。里昂看着有些僵硬的艾达，绝望的闭上眼，抽泣着将脸埋在Alpha的怀里，等待着艾达推开自己，然后头也不回的离开。

然后艾达动了。艾达拉下自己的裤链，掰开了里昂的臀瓣，用力的撞进了里昂的身体。

“艾达——”

里昂睁大了双眼，更多的泪水夺眶而出。他被艾达顶得措不及防，下意识抱住了艾达的肩膀。Alpha胀大的阴茎填满了Omega的身体，甚至结都卡进了穴口。里昂抓着艾达的衣服，突然爆棚的快感让里昂一瞬间脱力的瘫软在艾达身上，他忍不住用软肉绞住艾达的性器，发出哭喊般的呻吟，然后在艾达用力撞在他体内隐秘又敏感的子宫口时，终于战栗着到达了顶峰。

里昂射出的精液又多又浓，挂在他的警服上，留下一片淫秽的水渍。他的双眼失神的望着艾达，微张的口还在轻声哽咽。艾达并没有因此停止动作，她扶着里昂的腰，用力钉在里昂体内。刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得无法想象，里昂颤抖的骑在艾达身上，失语一般除了艾达的名字和呻吟声外发不出其他声音。艾达在里昂绞紧自己的阴茎时发出满足的叹息。她舔了舔里昂毛茸茸的耳朵里粉嫩的软肉，在里昂再次脱力时，迫不及待的咬上Omega脖颈的腺体。

现在，里昂肯尼迪永远是属于她一个人的Omega了。

fin.


End file.
